The 2011 AUA Foundation/SBUR Basic Sciences Symposium will be held at the 2011 AUA Annual Meeting in Washington DC, and is scheduled for Friday, May 13, 2011 from 1:00 to 6:00 p.m. The conference benefits from the synergy of new investigators and successful senior researchers in a comfortable, informal setting. The information discussed and shared during this meeting is expected to assist in translating clinical research to practical application. It is also intended to serve as a forum where young investigators have the opportunity to meet and interact with leaders in the field of stem cell biology. By learning about stem cells and their potential roles in urological disease, junior investigators will be in better positions to assess whether stem cell biology can be incorporated into their own research projects. The connections made during the meeting are expected to stimulate research collaborations and promote this exciting area of research to the next generation of investigators. The co-chair and primary investigator for the meeting, Zhou Wang, PhD is the president-elect of the SBUR. The other co-chairs, David Jarrard, MD and Simon Hayward, PhD are members of the SBUR Executive Committee and leaders in the fields of basic science and health services research. The meeting is organized into a keynote lecture, two main sessions, and a panel discussion. Timothy Ratliff, PhD, Director of the Purdue University Cancer Center and SBUR founder and first president has been invited to deliver an opening address on the importance of basic science to the field of urology. The keynote address will pose the question, "What are Stem Cells and What Do We Know About Them?" The main sessions are "Biology of Stem Cells" and "Stem Cells for Therapy." A mid-program break will provide a networking opportunity for young investigators to interact with faculty and senior attendees. Leaders of the AUA and its affiliated specialty societies along with scientific and program officers from the National Institutes of Health National Institute of Aging, National Institute of Diabetes &Digestive &Kidney Diseases, and the National Cancer Institute will be invited to attend. This meeting will promote the development and future success of new urologic research investigators and establishing a foundation for collaborative research efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In 2011, the American Urological Association (AUA) Foundation and the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) will offer a Basic Sciences Symposium, entitled "Stem Cells in Urologic Diseases". This joint effort between the AUA Foundation and the SBUR is intended to be a rigorous and in-depth discussion of an overarching topic area that will attract leaders in the field, leading urology researchers, clinical urologists and junior investigators to the AUA Annual Meeting and that will advance progress in urology research. This may also lead to new opportunities for collaborations between stem cell biologists and urological researchers. These interactions will hopefully facilitate the integration of stem cell biology into various urological research projects and eventually lead to the translation of laboratory bench findings into clinical settings and visa versa. This symposium will enhance the understanding of stem cell biology in the urological research community. It will also provide a global assessment on the current and future applications of stem cell biology in urological research and clinical practice.